24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phillip Bauer
Donald : The original choice for the role was Kiefer Sutherland's father, Donald Sutherland. He turned it down due to commitments to a film he made at the time. I've never heard this officially, so unless it can be sourced, it will be removed. --proudhug 16:23, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : Source provided here. --proudhug 16:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :: Stange, seeing as Jack didn't want to kill Philip at the start of the season. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Question So, why did Phillip give Jack a PDA with Logan's number on it? Phillip said that he needed to kill Gredenko because Gredenko could implicate BXJ. By giving Jack Logan's number he is only helping Jack and increasing the risk of getting implicated. Comp25 23:19, 4 June 2008 (UTC) : If we consider the plot during the later hours of the day, he might have gave Jack the PDA so both he and CTU would be distracted while Phillip established his connections with Cheng Zhi. User:Makarov29 :: Phillip was genuinely trying to help Jack and the government clean up the mess at that point. He didn't support Gredenko's insane plan and definitely did not want more Americans killed by Fayed. It was icing on the cake that it bought him time for Cheng. 15:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Phillips's status as of Day 6 10:00pm-11:00pm I changed the last sentence to reflect the ambiguity of Phillip's whereabouts. Jack ordered Bill to have the perimeter teams intercept him, but no one knows whether they were successful. Remember, just because it hasn't been mentioned doesn't mean they weren't. The show has a reputation for leaving certain things unknown or open-ended, as we saw with Charles Logan. For all we know, Jack could walk into CTU in an upcoming episode and Bill could say "Oh yeah, by the way, your father is in holding". Unlikely, I'm just pointing out that the exclusion of an event doesn't imply it didn't happen. Logan's death or near death would certainly be an important event and this was left unknown. -- Azure Syaoran 04:32, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Mastermind? How certain can we be that Phillip Bauer himself was indeed the mastermind of the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy? None of Day 6's revelations about the character actually specified what exactly his role in the conspiracy had been; they only confirmed he was involved. For all we know, the project was still Graem's own brainchild and Phillip's participation only extended as far as giving some fatherly advice on how to proceed from time to time. This is, in fact, supported by how Phillip continued to credit it all to Graem, while talking to Josh during the final hours ("what your father did", etc.), and he had no reason to lie by then. Not to mention Graem was presumably in charge of BXJ Technologies at the time of Day 5, too. I feel statements such as "Phillip Bauer conceived the conspiracy" are still mere speculation and might be worth toning down slightly in this article. --Grant Dempsey 16:09, 26 May 2007 (UTC) : Seeing as how it was Phillip who was blackmailed by Gredenko, it is assumed that he was the one behind it, and that Graem was merely covering for him. Since Graem was following his father's orders and making himself "look like the bad guy and Phillip the good guy", shows that Phillip had heavy involvement in the conspiracy and likely headed it. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by :: Did you watch the episodes in Season 5 that featured Graem? Graem was at the head of things, ordering the President around... and Phillip was nowhere to be seen. I agree with Grant Dempsey that we can't know how much Phillip was involved, only that he simply was involved. Graem, before dying, did privately admit that he kept his father "out of it" when he broke during Jack's torture, so Phillip definitely had some part (scroll down to the last dialogue posted here). I say: Graem was covering for his father's involvement... not covering for the fact that his father was in charge. Nowhere is that indicated, and the evidence from Day 5 points to Graem and his three buddies (since "18 months ago when we started this thing") being the directors of it all. ...which is why I am changing the wording in the intro a bit. More discussion is welcome, please feel free to repost! Often our anonymous users don't come back... – Blue Rook 20:08, 27 September 2007 (UTC)talk I'm not if you would know this but according to Tony Almeida during the Season 7 finale, the mastermind of the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy was Alan Wilson.--User talk:Makarov29 : Wilson was a character forced into the plot of Season 5 during Season 7. Beyond Tony's vague claims, we don't know exactly what Wilson did. He may have been involved in the planning stages but he certainly wasn't in the room with Graem, so that leaves us with conjecture only. Each fan probably has a different opinion. In my view, Wilson was hired by Graem to covertly provide all those mercenaries (Brennan, Hank, Cooper, David Emerson, Stipes, Conrad Haas) to Cummings, Henderson, and Nathanson throughout the whole season. Unless more details come out, we can't include such ideas though. 09:24, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Come to think of it, what did Philip had to gain from the conspiracy of Day 5? He already gave ownership of his company to Graem. And even though he said he was involved with David Palmer's assasination, what else did he do? For these reasons, I think he shouldn't be included in the list of American conspirators? : I do not understand. It sounds like you are saying: "we should exclude Phillip from the list because we don't know what he would gain from the conspiracy". This would be like saying that a silent partner in a company isn't actually an owner because his share is private. Our incomplete knowledge of Phillip's activity and potential gains has nothing to do with his inclusion in the list. He is on the list because we know from the dialogue that he was complicit in the conspiracy. 11:24, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Who killed him? The air force, of course, but was it Josh, too? Deaths on 24 omits that part. OneWeirdDude (talk) 02:05, February 23, 2013 (UTC)